The Runaway Daughter
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Rose lied on Bad Wolf Bay? What if Rose and Jackie were pregnant? And 19 years later, Rose's daughter is the Runaway Bride. How will she react? Rose/Doctor Jack/OC Gwynne/Cptn. Jack   NO DONNA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the story I've been wanting to start for a long time! I already had 5 stories going at the same time, so I promised myself I would finish one first. I finished Since You've Been Gone. So here I am.**

**So to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

"Come on Rose! One more!"

I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could.

"There Rose, your all finished. Congratulations."

I sighed in relief.

"Mum, that was the hardest thing I have ever done. How could you have done it twice?" I panted

"Well, you just did it twice."

I didn't respond.

"Were are they?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Right here darling. Jus' finished cleanin' them up. You wanna see them?" My mum asked

I barely nodded.

"Here Rose. Your brand new baby boy and girl. Aren't they the cutest thing!" she squealed as she handed my boy and girl to me.

I took them both into my arms.

They were bundled up in blankets, all nice and cozy. I looked into my baby boy's eyes and started tearing up. I could see that he was going to have brown hair. He had brown eyes too. He was going to be a mini version of the Doctor. _The Doctor_. Sometimes I wish I hadn't lied to him that one day on Bad Wolf Bay. Well, I didn't technically lie. I did say that mum was pregnant, just not me.

I just didn't want to hurt him even more. I, on the other hand, haven't really, truly smiled since that day on Bad Wolf Bay, the day I died. I've lived a boring life in this world so far. Well, not really, since I got a job at Torchwood. They all notice that weird, fake smile I have now. Once someone even asked if I was Ok. I blew up at them. Yelling at her that everything is just, _fine_.

"Jack. Jack Pete Tyler." I whispered

"I like that name. Jack Pete Tyler. Wasn't one of your friends named Jack?" mum asked

"Yeah. Captain Jack Harkness. We met him in 1941 when he was trying to con us. He was like my big brother after that. But he died the day that the Doctor regenerated. " I said

"Oh."

I moved on to look at my baby girl.

She had the beginning of blonde hair and big brown eyes. Like me. Mini Doctor, mini Rose. She was beautiful. My beautiful daughter. _My _daughter. I wish the Doctor would get to see her.

"Gwyneth. Gwyneth Victoria Tyler." I whispered

"Beautiful. I love the name Gwyneth. I'm guessing you named her after someone?" asked Mum, who was sitting on the chair. I had to give birth at home because the doctors would have thought it was quadruplets. And the fact that they both have two hearts.

"Yeah. On our second travel, we went to 18 century London and met Charles Dickens and his maid Gwyneth. She opened the portal between the world of the dead and here and sent all the ghosts back. She died closing the portal. And Victoria, after Queen Victoria. We helped her escape from a werewolf." I said

"A werewolf. The Doctor and his monsters." Mum said

I slightly winced at the name Doctor.

I look back at the babies.

"Ello' Gwyneth, Jack. I'm your mummy." I whispered to them. I still couldn't believe I was a mum. Most mothers have nine months to get used to the idea. I only got _six _months! The fathers a Time Lord, remember?

And you know how they responded? They both smiled! And babies this young aren't able to smile!

"Look! Mum! They're smiling!"

"Ooh! Let me see!" She said

Then something happened. I started to not feel right. Odd. Like I was getting weaker and weaker.  
"Mum, I don't feel right." I mumbled

"You don't! Oh now let me see. Oh no!" She said

I started to lose consciousness. I could barely hear my mother starting to sob and calling my name, until I blacked out. Maybe forever.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hehehe! Sorry its so short! I will defiantly make the other chapters longer! I was thinking that would put up doctor who funny parts in each chapter.**

**Funny part**

**See if I concentrate, " he shifted from one foot to the other ," shift the radiation out of my body into one spot." *starts shaking body* "Say my left shoe." He begins to hop on his right foot. Shakes left foot and shouts "Out, out, out, out, out, out… Ow! Ow! Ow!... Itches, Itches, Itches!" Takes off left shoe and throws it in the trash bin.**

"**You are completely mad."  
"You're right. I look daft with just one shoe." Takes off other shoe**

"**Barefoot on the moon."**

**See! Isnt that funny! **

**Give me ideas for that in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bed TIme Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC owns it. I think I own Gwyneth and Jack though.**

**Previously**  
_something happened. I started to not feel right. Odd. Like I was getting weaker and weaker.__  
__"Mum, I don't feel right." I mumbled__  
__"You don't! Oh now let me see. Oh no!" She said__  
__I started to lose consciousness. I could barely hear my mother starting to sob and calling my name, until I blacked out. Maybe forever._

**Chapter 2****  
****Rose's POV**  
I woke up with an ache in my head. My eyes fluttered open to see mum sitting next to me, crying her heart out. I wonder why?  
"Mum, why ar' you crying?" I said in a hoarse voice.  
"Rose? Rose! Oh my goodness! Your alive!" she yelled as she set Tony down to hug me.  
"Wha' happened?" I asked her  
"Well, something did go wrong. I thought I stopped it. You lost a lot of blood. You had no pulse."  
"I had no pulse?"  
"No! You had died! I don' know how you did it Rose, but your alive!" I thought back, back to those mornings after the Doctor regenerated, when I would look in the mirror in the TARDIS. I used to think 'I look the same age as when I first started travelin'. Maybe time traveling just does something to me?'  
And I still look the same as then. Maybe, just maybe, He didn't take all the Time Vortex out of me? Would that kill a human? Or just enough to make that human immortal?  
"Mum."  
"Wha'?"  
"Remember when the ol' Doctor sent me and the TARDIS back here? And you had to rent a truck so we could try to get the TARDIS to move?" I asked  
"Yeah, oh coarse I do."  
"Well, what made the TARDIS move was when the truck pulled on the counsel thing and it opened and I look into the heart of the TARDIS. It was the Time Vortex. I became the Bad Wolf. And after I saved Him, he took the Vortex out of me 'cause it was killin' me. But I'm thinkin' now that maybe it isn't all out of me, and I'm immortal?" I said  
She was silent.  
"Maybe Rose. I'm going to get a cuppa." She said after awhile

5 years later

"Mummy, were ready for bed now."  
I walked into Jack and Gwyneth's – or Gwynne, as we call her – room. They were both five now. They go to school like normal children. That's what I want them to be. Normal children.

I was right, they were both a mini Rose and a Mini Doctor.

"Did you brush your teeth an wash your faces." I asked

They both nodded eagerly.

I sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. 

"Mummy, why don't we have a daddy? All our friends have daddies." Asked Gwynne  
I was startled.  
"You have a daddy. I never got the chance to tell him to him I was going to have you two. I will never get to see him again."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know sweetie. Here, why don't I tell you a bedtime story?" I asked  
"Ok! Tell us a new one mummy." Asked Gwynne  
"Oh! And include aliens in it!" said Jack  
"And I want all of you to be in it– Gran, Granddad, Uncle Mickey, and you!"  
"Ok! What shall I do?" maybe I could tell them, with out really telling them?  
"There was a girl named Rose. She lived a boring life. She worked in a shop named Hendricks's. Her mums name was Jackie and her boyfriends name was Mickey. She still lived with her mum, due to the fact that she dropped out of high school at 16." I started  
"That's horrible!" said Gwynne  
"But one day, her live would change forever." I said  
"What is it!" Said Gwynne  
"Quiet! I want to hear the story!" said Jack

"She started her day as normal. She went to the shop and at the end of the day, she was leaving the shop when the security guard stopped her."  
"Why?"

"You'll see. The guard gave her the lottery money to give to the chief electrician, Wilson. So she went down to the basement and went to his office, but it was locked. She checked all around till she was in a room filled with window shop dummies. So then all of a sudden the dummies started walking towards her. And one of them raised its arm to slice her in two when a warm hand slipped into hers. She looked over at him and he said one word."

"What was it?" Jack asked

"Run. They ran out to the ally outside the building. He said his name was the doctor. That's when she got a good look at him. He looked 40 and was half bald. He had big ears and nose and wore a leather jacket. Then he ran back inside the building. She ran til she was a few blocks away and the building blew up. So she did some research on him and found a man that had a website on the doctor. She went to see him with Mickey and found out that he could possibly be immortal. She went out for pizza with Mickey and he was actin' strange. Then a man kept offering them Champaign and they looked up to see it was the doctor. Mickey destroyed the whole restaurant and they doctor pulled his head off. She found out that this was another Mickey that was made out of plastic.

"Mummy, that is weird." said Jack  
"I know darlin'. I'm just thinkin' off the top of my head. So she followed the Doctor into his Police Box -"  
"What's a Police Box?" asked Gwynne  
"It's like a phone booth except it's blue, made put of wood, and says Police 'Public Call' Box on it."  
"Ohhhh!" They both said at the same time.  
"So anyway, she followed him in and it was bigger on the inside! It was huge! So she went outside it to see if it was bigger on the outside too, but it wasn't!"  
"Whoa! Cool!" I slightly smiled at my children's amusement because I not so happy right now.  
"So the Doctor started to do some strange things with the center thing in it. He also explained that it was called the TARDIS. It standed for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. So he walked out the door and I followed. And Guess what."  
"What!" yelled Gwynne  
"We were in a different place! The TARDIS moved!

Then he told her that an alien called... the Nestene Consciousness was tying to take over the plastic in London. They found it underground and inside she found Mickey! He was freaked out. The Doctor was talking with the consciousness and was holding... anti plastic in his hand. The mannequins that attacked her were called autons and were sneaking up on the doctor. Rose grabbed onto a rope and swung so that her feet knocked the autons over. The anti plastic flew onto the Consciousness. Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor fled from the undergrounds and once outside, it exploded. The Doctor led them back to the tardis and asked Rose if she wanted to travel the stars with him. She said no. He went inside the TARDIS and it slowly faded away while making a sound like this:" I hummed the sound that the TARDIS made.

"After it disappeared, Rose and Mickey were leavin' when they heard the sound again and they looked back and saw that it had appeared again! The doctor came back out and said that it could also travel in time. She said goodbye to Mickey and ran to the Tardis. And they traveled through space and time.

The Doctor even changed his face to look more handsomer. Let's see... he had brown eyes with long brown hair. He had endless enthusiasm. And guess what she found out about him!"

"What!"

"He was an alien from a planet named Gallifrey. And he was called a Time Lord, he had two hearts, and he was the last of his kind after a big war! And she slowly fell in love with him. The End." I finished. I was on the verge of tears.

They both clapped.

"Mummy, that story was the best!" said Gwynne

"What did you mean by he could change his face?" said Jack

"I'll explain later. Goodnight darlin's." I said as I gave them each a peck on the forehead.

I walked downstairs and sat down, and stared into my cup of tea from earlier and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor Sort of

**Chapter 4**

**8 YEARS LATER**

I still look the same as when I was 19. I'm 31 now. People are just starting to notice. I had to tell Torchwood, I just left out the Doctor. Gwynne and Jack are both thirteen now. I was right. They both are a mini Rose and a mini Doctor. Jack loves bananas and hates pears. I almost burst out laughing when he said that.

Gwynne is different. She loves pears and hates bananas! She is absolutely terrified of them!

We still live in Tyler Mansion, Parallel World. Mum seems to love this world, and Pete too.

Jack and Gwynne both in eighth grade. They pretty much live a normal life. Except for the fact that at school they get teased. They get teased for being so smart, having a mum that got pregnant at barley 21, and not even having a dad!

I was walking past Jack's room when I heard noise. I peeked inside the door and saw them both laying on the floor, side by side, restoring some ol' piece of junk they found in the dumpster. They looked really cute. The took after their father. The father they would never know. They both wonder why they have two heartbeats, but I tell them it was a birth defect. The dad question still comes up every once and a while, but not often. I never continued that story about "Rose and the Doctor". I still watched them, leaning against the doorframe. They still didn't realize my presence.

"You know, you guys take after your dad with that. Fixin' things." I said. They both jumped

"Mum! You bloody scared us!" said Gwynne

"Wait. You said somethin' 'bout dad?" realized Jack

"Yeah. I said that you take after your dad with fixin' things. He would repair things and tinker with them even though they didn't need fixin'." I laughed, thinkin' of the tardis

"Really?" Gwynne said

"Yeah. I swear he was half crazy. He would ramble on about things for ages and had endless enthusiasm. That's why I traveled with him until my time was up."

"You and dad traveled?"

"All over", I replied," We got separated right after I told him I loves him. He was going to reply when he got taken away." I sighed

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Gwyneth and Jack got up and sat on either side of me. I put my arms around them.

"Where did you go?" whispered Jack

"Oh, lets see. We went to Utah, Scotland, Paris, all over!" I sighed, ' Oh, and lets not forget Norway."

"Why?"  
"That's where me and your dad said goodbye."  
"Oh."

"Now why don't you two babbies get to sleep? It's getting late." I said

"But Mum! Were almost finished!" yelled Gwynne

"Yeah mum! I usually get forty winks in class! Everyone else is slow!" Also yelled Jack

"Jack Pete Tyler! You get forty winks during class!" I yelled, "Anyway, Why don't you toodly tiches get your tootsies into bed, yeah?"

"Fine." Said Jack

Gwynne walked out the door past me and into her own bedroom. I barley heard her let out a "Night, Mum."

"Night!" I called out

I walked down the corridor, down the stairs, and out the door. I decided earlier I wanted to take a walk. I walked on the porch and down the road. I heard a whooshing noise. The Tardis!

I ran as fast as I ever could to the Tardis. I ran down Elon St. and across Craw Ave. I ran up to it and took my key off the chain around my neck. I inserted it into the hole and turned it. The door opened and I stepped inside. It was different. The Tardis looked different. It was all white. White. And standing around the console was a man in a cricket outfit. With a piece of celery attached to it. He was blonde. Not brown. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman with short hair like my own. It was brown. Not blonde. I still walked inside. I closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Peri, do you mind pressing down the pressing down the blue button with the squiggles on it?"

"This one?" said apparently Peri

"Yes that one." There was a beeping noise.

"What's that, Tardis? There is a stowaway on board?" he said. He looked around then finally rest his eyes on me.

"Hello. What are you doing on my Tardis?"

"Ummm..." I stuttered

"Well I'm the Doctor." he said

"And I'm Peri." Peri added

"Right. Now what is your name?"

I responded, "Rose."

"That's a pretty name. Better than mine. Perpugilliam." said Peri

"Wait a tic! Your the Doctor!" I yelled

"Yes. I am the doctor! Now how'd you get in here!" he yelled back

"This." I held up the Tardis key.

"Why in the world do you have a Tardis key!" he yelled, obviously frustrated.

"I don't know if should really tell you. I would be going against your rules. 'You should never know too much about your future'." I quoted. I guess I'm playing smart with him now. It's not every day that a former companion gets to irritate another incarnation of the Doctor.

"No! Well… I said 'too much! Not 'not anything'!" he stuttered

"Ok, well... I'm a future companion."  
"Oh. Can you tell me anything else?" he asked

"Alright. Three questions only."

"What incarnation?" he questioned

"Your 10th incarnation."

"What do I look like? Am I brown! Tell me I'm brown!"

"Yes you are brown. You have brown eyes and a brown suit with a brown trench coat to match. Except that is weird because your 9th and 10th incarnations have an obsession with wanting to be ginger." I answered

"Yeah! Why would I want to be ginger! Well now that I think about it…" I started

"Oh no!" I groaned

"Gotta focus! Third question, third question. Oh! I got it! Why are you here? In a parallel world I mean. Where am _I?_" he asked

"Well", I started. This was going to be hard. Explaining the day I died. They day I lied to the Doctor about Jack and Gwyneth Tyler," We came back to visit my mum and there was trouble at Torchwood and we tried to fix it. But what happened was Cybermen and Daleks invaded the whole world. They came through a tare in the universe—which Torchwood had been experimenting on—and took over everything. Then my mum wanted to stay with my parallel dad because my dad had died and my parallel mum had died. My ex also stayed there. But I went with you and we held onto metal clamps and opened the tare. So anything that had traveled through the void would get sucked in—which we had traveled through before. The lever on my side started to go back, which would close the void and all the Daleks weren't through yet. So I tried to close it and my fingers slipped off the lever."

Peri Gasped

"My parallel dad caught me before I could fly into the void and transported me to the other world. I couldn't go back. Then through the next three months, I could hear the Doctor's voice in my head. It led me to a beach in Norway called Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, which translates to Bad Wolf Bay. So you appeared as a hologram and we said good bye, sor' of." There was tears streamin' down my face now

"Why sort of?" asked Peri

"'Cause the Doctor never got to finish what he was going to say back to me."

"And what was that?" asked the Doctor, absorbed in the story. It was probably 'cause this was going to happen to him in a couple decades.

"Um… I really don't want to say it again." I said nervously. 'Cause it was 'I love you'.

"Come on, tell us. We're sor' of your friends." Said the Doctor

"Um, well it was…" I took a deep breath, " It was I love you. Then the doctor said 'Quite right too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…' Then he faded away. He never got to tell me." I sighed

They were both shocked.

"I. You. We! I love you?" The Doctor stuttered

"You told him you loved him?" asked a surprised Peri

"Well it was my last chance. Now or never."

"How long has it been since then?"

"Four teen years." I replied

The Doctor sighed

"Well, I gotta go. My kids will be wonderin' where I am."

"Kids?"  
"Yeah. Gwyneth and Jack."

"Awwww. I wish I could meet them, but you've gotta be going, yeah?" sighed Peri

"Well see ya in a few Doctor." I called out

"Yeah, see ya." He mumbled

"Hey, you have a mobile or some sort of phone I can call." I asked Peri as I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, here's my number." She said

"All give you a ring sometime." I called out to her as I walked over to the door.

I gave one last wave as I shut the door. The Tardis materialized away. I sighed. Am I really that daft? An airhead. Miss thick thick thickey thick-face from thick-town, thickania. I could of asked them for a lift to the other universe. The Doctor's universe.

I started the long walk home at 10 PM.

**I am really proud of that chapter. I was only improvising when I used the 5****th**** Doctor and Peri Brown. Sorry. I've done a LOT of research on this chapter and I didn't really want to watch a really bad old Doctor Who episode I would have to hunt down. **

**So the next chapter is going to be what you've all been waiting for! It is the part where Donna is supposed to get married. Except it is going to be Gwynne that gets hitched! Yea! **

**I am now going to do quotes instead of funny parts! **

**YOU GUYS HAVE TO GUESS WHAT EPISODE IT IS FROM!**

**Funny quote**

"**Hey I'm the Doctor I could save the universe with a kettle and some string, but look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable."**

**-Bree**


	4. Chapter 4: The Runaway Bride

**This is the last _?_years later chapter! I promise! You just want to have the same year for the last of the story! **

**Ok just to humiliate this person those of you who have read my Daughter of Time story this one chic wrote this horrible comment for it:  
**Worpthorp dorpeldorp  
2010-11-21 . chapter 1

I was crying on the couch at the first paragraph. This story is so terrible that it gave me cancer AND space diarrhea. And for the love of god use spell check or whatever that is. When I saw all the positive reviews I was about to punch my computer. I can almost no longer what doctor who because it brings up memories of reading the first paragraph. I only got through half of this chapter before face palming so hard I forgot how to do math.

**Isn't that just the meanest thing you have ever heard! But don't worry! I sent that person the angriest reply ever! YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! BBC does! I just own Jack and Gwyneth!**

**Chapter 4**

**5 years later**

**RPOV**

"Mum, can you zip me up?"

"Sure darlin'."

My daughter. All grown up now. They can go off on their own. Gwynne's getting' married today. Blake Horman is who she is marring. Jack is datin' a nice girl of 18 by the name of Jenny Williams. I was in Gwynne's room helpin' her get into her wedding dress.

I zipped it up.

"Ok, now turn around." I told her. She turned to face me.

I gasped.

She was so beautiful.

"Oh! You look beautiful!" I exclaimed  
"Ta. Mum! You're almost as nervous as I am. I can see it." She replied

"Well, it's because I never got this day. Never got to wear a white dress or anythin'." I sighed

"Mum, I t'ink, givin' its my weddin' day, you get to tell me somethin' more about dad."

"Fine. Lets say that you are a mini me and jack is a mini dad. You both have his smile and love to fix and tinker with things. That's all your getting' today." I said

"But muuuuummmmm!" She whined

"No buts. Now lets get movin'." I said as I ushered her out the door.

"Humf!"

We got into our car and drove off to the church.

When we got there we were almost late with all the traffic. We rushed into the church and they were almost starting.

"Gwynne! ! You guys are late! Wouldn't want to miss it?" One of Gwynne's bride's maids, Lillian said

"Not for the world." Gwyneth replied. I walked into the Church and made my way to my seat. I wish the Doctor were here. To walk her down the aisle. She is having Dad do it.

Soon enough the music started and the brides maids started to walk down the aisle. Then the bride music played and the doors opened. Gwynne started to walk down the aisle. She was midway down with Dad when a golden light was forming its way out of her chest. Her whole body was glowing with a golden light. When she realized what was going on, she screamed. Everyone was whispering around me. Then she started to fade away until she faded away from sight. A golden ball of light floated where she was just, and flew its way out of the roof of the church. I look at everything around me. If only the Doctor was here. He could fix it. Except he wasn't coming. Just me. How am I going to get Gwynne back?

(**A/n: IT going to be like this. Just skip the whole Runaway bride part. Go to after Martha leaves the tardis crew. That is were this is taking place. Because I thought that would be so sad if it was a few seconds for the Doctor and 19 years for Rose. So for a regular person it would be 6 months and for Martha, her family, Doctor, and Jack it would be a year and 6 months because of the year that never happened! SO that were this is taking place! ****)**

**Doctor's POV**

Sad, sad, sad. Martha just left. She was a brilliant companion. Brilliant. But of course, not as brilliant as Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. How will I live without Rose now. Now I don't even have a companion. I feel bad for Martha. I know she fancied me, but I love Rose and she loves me. I feel like I took her for granted. Even Jack knows that she was just to get my mind off Rose.

I started to set the coordinates for my next destination when I heard a noise like the Tardis. I glanced up to see a woman in a wedding dress standing in my Tardis, faced towards the door. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Just like my Rose. No! No! Stick to the woman in the Tardis.

"What?" I said to her

"Awh!" she said to me in a high-pitched voice.

"What." I said a bit louder. I don't like being confused!

"Ooh are you?" she asked, clearly as confused as me.

"Bit?" I jumbled

"Were am I?"

"What?" I asked even louder

"Were the hell is this place?" she yelled

"What! You cant do that! I wasn't…" I looked the control panel up and down, "We're in flight. That is physically impossible! How did—" I started, but the woman cut me off.

"Tell me were I am. I demand you to tell me RIGHT NOW WERE AM I!" She yelled

"Inside the Tardis." I said

"That what?"

"The Tardis." I repeated

"What?"

"The Tardis!" I yelled at her. Ok I am confused and annoyed at the same time. I really am strange.

"Don't! What?"

"It's called the Tardis!" I said even louder

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!

"How did you get in here?" I asked her. This is impossible! This shouldn't be happening. How can some loud random human appear on the Tardis when it is in flight in space?

"Well obviously. When you kidnapped me!" I looked her up and down "Who was it then? Is it Paneia? Was it Neris? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Neris written all over it." She said to herself

"Who the hell is Neris?"

"Your best friend!" she yelled back at me

"Hold on, wait a minute, why are you dressed like that for?" I asked. I am so thick. That is the stupidest question I have ever asked. She's in a wedding dress! Wedding! Oh God she was getting married!

"I'm going ten pin bowling. WHAT DO YOU THINK, DUMBO! I was half-way up the aisle!" she yelled, yet again

I ran back over to the control panel and started to set for the next destination while she was saying to herself, "I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then I don't know you drugged me or something."

"I haven't done anything!" I said as I looked up

"I'll have the police on you. Me and my husband—as soon as he is my husband—We're gonna sue the livin' backside off yah!" She spotted the Tardis doors and ran.

"No. Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't!" I yelled at her as she opened the doors.

I sighed. She stopped and looked out and saw nothing but space.

"You're in space." I said as I walked towards her with my hands in my pockets, "Outer space. And this is my…space…ship. It's called the Tardis."

"How am I breathing?" Of course. You're in a space ship in outer space and you ask, how am I breathing.

"The Tardis is protecting you."

"Who are yah?"

"I'm the Doctor. You?" I breathed in

"Gwyneth. But you can call me Gwynne." I slightly winced at the name Gwyneth. The girl who opened the portal between the world of the living and the dead. I was with Rose then. No! Focus.

"Human." I stated as I started at her.

"Yeah. Is that optional?

"Well, it is with me." I told her

She started at me. There was a pause of silence.

"You're an Alien." She said. It wasn't so much a question, I suppose.

"Yeah." I decided to tell her. Anyone who can get their self into the Tardis while in flight deserves answers.

"It's freezing with these doors open." She told me

I closed the door and ran to the console saying, "I don't understand it. And I understand everything. This, this can't happen! There is no way a human can lock its self onto the tarids and transport itself inside. It must be…" I grabbed some observing magnifying glass out of a tool belt on the captain's chair. I put it up to Gwynne's face and looked through it, observing her, with one eye.

"There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field. Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell, maybe it's something macro budding your DNA with the inner matrix. Maybe a genetic—" I started, but I never got to finish. Gwynne slapped me. Slapped me!

"What was that for!" I asked angrily

"Get me to the church!" she declared

"Right! I don't wanna hear it anyway. Were is this wedding?"

"St. Mary's. Haven Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, The Solar System!" she shouted.

She noticed Rose's shirt draped over the bar.

"I knew it. Acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I! How many woman have you abducted!" I looked over to see she was standing in front of me with something clenched in her hand. I looked down to see it was Rose's shirt. Her shirt! I have something left of her! Why is she holding it!

"Were is she then? Pop town for a space walk?"

"She's gone." I replied sadly as I remembered her screaming as she got sucked into the void. Or when she was crying after she said she loved me.

"Gone were!" she yelled angrily

"I lost her." I said as I looked down

"Well you can hurry up and lose me!"

There was a silence.

"How'd you mean, lost?" she asked me

I looked up at her with the meanest look I could. I can't go 5 minutes without thinking about Rose now.

I took the shirt from her hand and put it back over the bar.

"Right! Chisick!" I yelled

**Gwynne's POV**

I stepped out of his space ship, or Tardis, or whatever it's called. I looked around outside. I still can't get that image of the Doctor's face when I asked him about that shirt.

**"**I said 's. What sort of Martian are you? Were's this?" I turned around to see him rubbing the wood on his space ship. Wait. His space ship is a box. A blue box. And I was inside it just now, and it was huge! I remember something, something along time ago. Mum told me and Jack a story:

_"She followed the Doctor into his Police Box -" Mum Started  
"What's a Police Box?" I asked  
"It's like a phone booth except it's blue, made put of wood, and says Police 'Public Call' Box on it."  
"Ohhhh!" We both said at the same time.  
"So anyway, she followed him in and it was bigger on the inside! It was huge! So she went outside it to see if it was bigger on the outside too, but it wasn't!"  
"Whoa! Cool!"  
"So the Doctor started to do some __strange things__ with the center thing in it. He also explained that it was called the TARDIS. It standed for Time And __Relative Dimensions__ In Space. So he walked out the door and I followed. And Guess what."  
"What!" I yelled  
"We were in a different place! The TARDIS moved!_

I remember me and Jack sneaking downstairs to see that Mum was crying really hard. "I thing something's wrong with her. It's like she's" he ran inside of it "recalibrating. She's digesting." he mumbled

. I just stared at the box. I to feel around the sides of the box to see if it was a trick. But it is wood! Wood! How could it be wood all the way around if it's bigger on the inside!

"Gwynne! You've really got to think, is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contacts. I can't let you go wandering off, what if you're dangerous? I meant have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something, like something different? Something strange or something made out of a piece of metal?" I walked inside the Tardis,"Who are you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip 'round his forehead is he?" he rambled

Then Mum explained the Doctor to look exactly how he does now;

_The Doctor__ even changed his face to look more handsomer. Let's see... he had brown eyes with long brown hair. He had endless enthusiasm. And guess what she found out about him!"_

_"What!"_

_"He was an alien from a planet named Gallifrey. And he was called a Time Lord, he had two hearts, and he was the last of his kind after a big war! And she slowly fell in love with him._

I have two hearts. Could he be my, my...Dad? No way, he supposed to be from a story. But then again, how Mum was crying after she told the story.  
I backed out of the Tardis with my hands covering my nose. I started to walk away. He was the man who left my Mum. If he didn't want my Mum, he wouldn't want me.  
"Gwyneth!" I heard him yell  
Next thing I know, he ran up next to me.  
"Gwynne." he says  
"Leave me alone! I just want to get married."  
"Come back to the Tardis."  
"No way, that box is to weird."  
"Its, bigger on the inside, that's all." he shrugged his shoulders  
"Oh. That's all, is it?" Their is no way in hell am I going to tell him anytime soon that I am his daughter. I'll tell him to leave before I get into the Church so he doesn't see Mum.

I checked my watch "Ten past three I'm going to miss it."

"Why don't you phone them let them know where you are."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Don't you have a mobile." the Doctor asked. Ok, first the bit about the weddin' dress, now pockets? Maybe Mum still is better off without him. I stopped.

"I'm in my wedding dress, it doesn't have has pockets. Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison there was one thing I forgot to say 'Give me POCKETS'." I yelled at him .He nodded his head and to change the subject he said, "This man your marring, what's his name?"  
"Blake." I said dreamily  
"Good luck, Blake."  
"OI! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from gettin' married. To hell with you!" I yelled as I ran away from him.  
I heard him yell after me, "I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars."

**I would have continued it, but it would have gotten to long so...  
This quote is from a deleted scene that can be viewed on you tube. Its called funny deleted scene. AND JCDTEENAGEDREEM5913 AND BOOKWORD231 YOU CANNOT ANSWER IT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU KNOW WERE ITs FROM.  
Quote:  
Bingle, bongle, dingle, dangle, yikkidy do, yikkity da, ping pong, lippy tappy to ta.**


End file.
